1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program that are suitable for digital video cameras, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the increase in storage capacity of the recording medium of the digital video camera, it has become possible to photograph a large number of images at various locations and store and manage them in a recording medium.
In the digital video camera, these images stored in the recording medium can be displayed as thumbnail images in a list form.
An image management device is proposed for enhancing user's searching performance by displaying photographed images as reduced, thumbnail images in an index, together with a map image, and linking the reduced images to the corresponding photographing locations in the map image (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-288445, for example).